Mój Przyjaciel Wampir
by MissDiRed
Summary: Jabłko rzadko kiedy pada daleko od jabłoni; tak wiec i w tym przypadku córka sporo odziedziczyła po ojcu. Także jeśli chodzi o gusta dotyczące dobierania przyjaciół. (Akcja toczy się po zakończeniu trzeciej części gry Wiedźmin, ale przed rozpoczęciem dodatku Krew i Wino.)


Krótkie, głupiutkie łopko. Poniekąd takie jedno wielkie 'YAS' na powrót Regisa.

* * *

Wielki, czarny nietoperz przeciągnął się na głazie, ziewając leniwie; wystawił różowy język na zewnątrz i, być może niechcący, pochwalił się szczęką pełną długich, ostrych, przypominających igły zębów. Po tym znów złożył głowę na nagrzanej skale i rozpostarł skrzydła jeszcze szerzej, by złapać jak najwięcej promieni słonecznych.

Ciri westchnęła, opierając się plecami o dokładnie tę samą skałę, na której płaszczył się nietoperz. Siedziała w cieniu, a jej zupełnie nowy, połyskujący zimną bielą, srebrny miecz spoczywał na jej kolanach. Na nim, na klindze, tuż przy rękojeści, widniał zgrabnie wyryty napis. „Jaskółka". Prezent od Geralta, zanim zdecydowała się ruszyć we własną drogę. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później ich drogi i tak się znów zejdą, ale zanim tak się stania chciała sama spróbować swoich sił w wiedźmińskim cechu. Teraz, kiedy Dziki Gon był już tylko złym wspomnieniem, mogła wreszcie skupić się na swoim powołaniu. Na tym, po co przez lata się szkoliła. Najpierw musiała jednak wyczuć, nad czym musi jeszcze popracować. Potem, zadecydowała, dołączy do Geralta i podszlifuje to, co jeszcze powinna. A potem zostanie prawdziwą wiedźminką. Przecież ma już nawet srebrny miecz.

Prawdą było, że nigdy nie przeszła i już nie przejdzie Próby Traw. Prawdą było, że nie posiadała wiedźminskich zmysłów; ale po co jej one? Inny zestaw wyostrzonych zmysłów, zupełnie nadający się i chętny do współpracy, właśnie wygrzewał się na skale za jej plecami.

\- Breena, długo jeszcze? – zapytała w końcu Ciri. – Zaraz będzie południe i zrobi się nieznośnie gorąco. Poza tym, ucieknie nam – zaczęła narzekać. Na skale za nią rozległ się dość głośny i wcale nie ucieszony syk i coś zaszurało. Po chwili poczuła ciężar na ramionach, a trójkątny łeb nietoperza, nie tak znowu wiele mniejszy od jej głowy, wychylił się zza jej pleców z prawej strony.

\- _Co cię, czorty gonią_? – wysyczał nietoperz bardzo niezgrabnym wspólnym dialektem.

\- Nie – Ciri pokręciła głową. – Ale ja gonię południcę. Zlecenie, pamiętasz?

Nietoperz nie odpowiedział, tylko zamknął czarne ślepia i po chwili zamiast łba zwierzęcia Ciri zobaczyła całkiem ludzką twarz. Zgrabny nosek, pełne, bladoróżowe usta, długie, czarne rzęsy i dość krótko ścięte, zmierzwione czarne włosy.

\- No to chodź, jak trzeba – westchnęła Breena, i brzmiało to o wiele lepiej i bardziej ludzko niż nietoperze syki, choć i tak, dla wyczulonego ucha, dość obco. – To co z tą żytnią?

\- Młoda dziewczyna, Jagna, tuż przed swoim ślubem została zabita przez, wyobraź sobie, syna swojego niedoszłego męża. Wszystko przez to, że miała z tym synem romans, a on miał wybuchowy temperament – wyjaśniła Ciri, a Breena pokiwała głową.

\- Pewnie będzie mocniejsza niż inne – stwierdziła w końcu czarnowłosa.

~•(x)•~

Ciri nie miała wyostrzonych zmysłów, nie potrafiła używać znaków ani wiedźminskich eliksirów. Nie. Ciri jednak potrafiła, miedzy innymi, manipulować czasem i teleportować się na krótkie dystanse. Oraz miała ze sobą bruxę.

Breena wygięła się w łuk, nabierając powietrza w płuca, po czym wrzasnęła, głośno, przeraźliwie i długo, dokładnie w kierunku unoszącej się ponad trawami upiorzycy. Zjawa zgięła się w pół, obejmując wysuszonymi, kościstymi rękami swoją oszpeconą głowę i cofając się dość sporo w tył. Walka z nią była o tyle denerwująca, że nie wszystkie ataki dosięgały jej niekoniecznie cielesną formę, i nawet srebrny miecz hojnie natarty olejem na upiory czasem po prostu przelatywał przez nią jak przez powietrze.

Jedynym co działało za każdym razem był wrzask Breeny, najbardziej typowy i podstawowy atak jaki posiadała każda bruxa. Fala dźwiękowa sama w sobie była bezcielesna, więc idealnie nadawała się na odsunięcie i chwilowe ogłuszenie widma. Czasu było wystarczająco dużo, żeby spokojnie złapać oddech, nim upiór postanowił znów zaszarżować.

Walka na polanie w pełnym słońcu dawała się jednak we znaki, w szczególności Ciri, która mimo wszystko była tylko człowiekiem; dużo mniej wytrzymałym niż wiedźmin czy wampir.

Biała, poszarpana suknia południcy zawirowała nad źdźbłami traw, a upiór, który kiedyś był Jagna, najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w wiosce, zawył potępieńczo w niebo. Jej słowy, niegdyś złote, były teraz ubrudzone krwią i ziemią, poszarpane i sklejone. Całe jej ciało zbrązowiało, wysuszone żarem, i wychudło. Twarz miała poszarpaną. Bardzo, bardzo brzydko.

W wysuszonej, zbrązowiałej dłoni trzymała kosę, która już dwa razy podczas walki niemal pozbawiła Ciri głowy.

Jagna dopadła do Breeny szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, zamachując się kosą, i uderzyła. Breena zasyczała głośno, kiedy poszarpane, przyrdzewiałe ostrze zaryło jej głęboko w ramię. Nie odskoczyła jednak; złapała trzon broni, nabrała powietrza w płuca, i wrzasnęła, prosto w twarz upiora nim ten zdążył się zdematerializować. Południca puściła kosę, zataczając się, ale nie upadając. Breena wykorzystała to natychmiast, odrzucając kosę i doskakując do upiora, zasypując ją gradem uderzeń zaopatrzonych w długie szpony dłonie. Mimo tego, że żaden atak nie sięgnął celu, tylko przelatywał przez zdematerializowaną formę upiora, zdezorientowana południca unikała ataków.

Ciri natychmiast wykorzystała ten moment, odskakując do upiora, wskakując przed Breenę i tnąc południcę przez zdeformowaną twarz. Upiór zatrząsł się spazmatycznie, po czym niemal natychmiast obrócił w popiół przy akompaniamencie potępieńczych, cichnących wrzasków.

\- Żyjesz ty tam? – zapytała Ciri zerkając na Breenę. Bruxa tylko uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, chwaląc się wydłużonymi kłami i kiwnęła głową w stronę ramienia. Jedyne, co świadczyło o tym, że została chwilę temu ranna był poszarpany, zakrwawiony rękaw.

\- Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałam południcę – przyznała wampirzyca, grzebiąc czubkiem buta w popiele, który został po zjawie. – Nie wiedziałam co z tym zrobić, w sumie.

\- To dla tego ci tak niezgrabnie szło? – parsknęła Ciri, chowając miecz. Breena pokiwała głową.

\- Gdyby to był taki, dajmy na to, wilkołak, to nawet by nie zdążył doskoczyć. W sumie, to ja bardzo dużo wilkołaków zabiłam. Czy to robi ze mnie rasistę?

\- Nie wiem – Ciri wzruszyła ramionami. – Chodź do wsi, teraz trzeba wójta za mieszek pociągnąć.

\- Służę zębami… Znaczy, tfu, charyzmą i nieodpartym urokiem.

~•(x)•~

\- Sto pięćdziesiąt orenów za południcę. Nie ma co, masz siłę przebicia, Breena – zaśmiała się Ciri, siedząc wygodnie na karej klaczy, spokojnie idącej gościńcem. Wampirzyca, jadąca za nią na dość spokojnym siwku, po raz kolejny tego dnia pochwaliła się zębami w szerokim uśmiechy.

\- No wiesz, dziewczyna ma potrzeby. A tamta południca to wredna była.

\- Gdybym tylko potrafiła wykonywać znaki… - westchnęła Ciri, chowając mieszek do środkowej kieszeni skórzanej kurtki.

\- A kiedy ostatnio próbowałaś? – zapytała Breena.

\- Jak byłam mała i trenowałam w Kaer Morhen. Nie mogę używać znaków przez moją magię.

\- Hm, to ma sens.

~•(x)•~

Ciri znalazła Geralta we wsi Debrza, rozmawiającego przyjaźnie z dwoma podstarzałymi rycerzami w dość dziwnych, bogato zdobionych, złoto-srebrnych zbrojach. Jednakże dopiero po wyrżnięciu w pień bandytów Ciri dowiedziała się, że owi jegomościowi to Palmerin de Launfal i Milton de Peyrac-Peyran. Oraz, że Geralt wybiera się z nimi do Toussaint.

Breena zawsze mówiła, że chciałaby odwiedzić Toussaint. I Ciri podejrzewała, że miałaby jej bardzo za złe, gdyby nie zaoferowała się jechać z nimi.

\- A kim jest młoda dama, w której towarzystwie podróżujesz? – zapytał Palmerin de Launfal kiedy wyjechali na gościniec. Ciri, zanim spojrzała na rycerza, poklepała swoją karą klacz po karku.

\- To Breena, moja przyjaciółka – odparła najzwyczajniej na świecie. – I jest bruxą.


End file.
